3 AM
by Lady Sanna
Summary: She felt so safe in his arms and she never wanted this moment to end. This was how things should be. OneShot. MSR.


A/N  
Set after "all things." Just a short one-shot. MSR. The X-Files does not belong to me, but the fic does.

3 AM  
Lady Sanna

SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
3:11 AM

Everything was still. The apartment was silent except for the ticking of a clock on the wall. The moon's blue glow penetrated the curtains and spread throughout the rooms. A faint sound of someone breathing resonated within the walls of the bedroom.

Scully was deep within her dreams. She slept peacefully with the covers drawn up to her chest and a small breeze blowing across her face from an opened window. Everything seemed right, but not quite.

The phone rang loudly and Scully was ripped away from her fantasies. Her eyes opened quickly and turned to look at the clock. She groaned and thought of just letting the phone ring as she tried to go back to sleep, but she knew that she couldn't, especially because she knew who was calling.

Lazily, she turned on the light and picked up the receiver.

"...Mulder, do you have any idea what time it is right now?" Her words were slurred and she was so tired that it was hard for her to stay awake.

"It's-" Mulder checked his watch. "-three in the morning. I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

Scully didn't respond for a second or two.

"Scully? Are you still there?"

"May I ask why you're calling?"

"Well, I, um..." He scratched his head uneasily, trying to think of an excuse.

He didn't know what to tell her. He just wanted to be with her. Something inside of him just kept on tugging at his heart to do something.

"You?" she asked waiting for the answer.

After seven years of working together, she could tell that something was seriously on his mind.

"Could I just come over?" he finally blurted out.

Scully had to think this over a bit. She knew that that would lead to things and then lead to _other_ things, but she could feel that he really needed her.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you in a little bit then."

They hung up.

Mulder grabbed his suit and folded it neatly into a bag. They had work tomorrow and he already knew what assumptions the agents were going to have when they see them walking in together, but he didn't care. He loved Scully and she knew that. Ever since that night they talked about taking different paths and ended up professing their love to each other, he was more at ease with himself. He didn't have to hide anything from her anymore and with that, it built more trust between them, along with the love that they had for each other.

He zipped up the bag with his belongings inside and grabbed his keys before leaving his apartment.

Scully fell back onto her pillows and rubbed her eyes. A small, tired sigh escaped her lips. A thought formed in her mind. Was it her or was three o' clock in the morning always the time when something happened? She contemplated it for a minute, but didn't dwell on it for too long. Thinking was something she didn't want to do in the wee hours of the early morning.

About twenty minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. Slowly, she got up and walked over to the door to open it. Mulder greeted her with a small, tired smile. She returned the gesture and stepped aside to let him in.

He dropped his bag on the floor next to the sofa then followed Scully into her bedroom. The floorboards creaked under their feet as they walked through the hall. She climbed into her bed with Mulder not far behind. He drew up the covers around them and placed his arm around her, nuzzling the crook of her shoulder as he did so.

Now everything was right. She could feel his warm breath upon her and it comforted her knowing that he was there beside her. She felt so safe in his arms and she never wanted this moment to end. This was how things should be.

They both cherished these rare moments. They barely had any time to spend together because of their jobs. It seemed like they were always chasing an X-file and they never had any real time to just sit down and talk about life itself.

"Scully?" he whispered into her ear.

She opened her sleepy eyes and turned onto her side to face him. "Hm...?"

Mulder looked deep into her crystal, blue eyes. He always became lost in them whenever he looked at her. Even when they were working, it was hard to concentrate.

"Out of all the choices and paths that I could've taken... I think this one was the best out of all of them."

Scully was touched by his words. Her heart started to beat faster as he closed the gap between them with a sweet and meaningful kiss on the lips.

After their lips parted, she lightly placed her hand on the side of his face and looked him square in the eye.

"And you woke me up at three AM for this?" Scully asked jokingly.

They both chuckled.

"Goodnight, Mulder." She placed a light kiss on his lips, then buried her head in his chest.

"...Goodnight, Scully."

Case Closed: July 25, 2005


End file.
